


[Podfic] The Quiz

by Serdd



Series: The Quiz Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Magazine Quiz, One Shot, Part 1, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, You'll be wrong, in a series of one shots, never bet that you know more than Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: Fed up with fan-girls after him Harry submits a Quiz to Witch Weekly. What will the results be? One Shot, H/Hr[AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Quiz Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] The Quiz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quiz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670303) by bulebell-uk. 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [The Quiz](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5991498/1/The-Quiz)

**Author:** [bluebell-uk](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/438997/bluebell-uk)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:13:55

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gp3wIEHXlPn9u7abj133gNw2GAvSAomk/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> And my Instagram: [ Serdd @persephonenoble ](https://www.instagram.com/persephonenoble/)  
> **You can also Subscribe to my Podcast: Serdd's Audio Fanfiction.** Find it on iTunes, Google Podcasts, Spotify, Podcast Addict, & more! If you can't find it on your preferred podcast player; let me know and I'll add it. :D


End file.
